Una segunda oportunidad
by saning81
Summary: ¿Que harías si tu temor a perder a la persona que amas no se ha ido? -Me apartaría de ella, porque no soportaría verla morir -Le haría saber que mis sentimientos seran eternos.
1. Un día feliz y Una nueva misión

Este es el primer fic en el que narró sucesos del Naruto Shippuden, ahora Kakashi e Iruka ya no le deben mas explicaciones a nadie, ahora deben enfrentarse a sus propios temores y una nueva realidad, no solo la generación de Naruto debe crecer si no la generación de ellos debe aprender a vencer sus temores y proyectar sus sueños en la nueva generación asi como en la propia. ¿Podran lograrlo?

Esta historia narra los sucesos hasta poco después de la invasion a Konoha y aun cuando el capitulo donde hablo de esta no saldrá en la fecha q menciona, la cual yo decidi d acuerdo a las fechas en las q se transmitieron los capitulos marcar como el 26 de mayo la invasión, por lo tanto este fic se los presentó hoy y vaya en mi mundo sorpresa de Iruka por su cumpleaños. Gracias

Ya saben que el universo de Naruto pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto** y que yo solo lo tomo una vez más para narrar su historia de acuerdo a mi visión personal de los personajes.

**

* * *

**

+Una segunda oportunidad+

**(Presentación: Un día feliz)**

-¡Serás padre!

La voz de Tsunade, fue cobrando intensidad, hasta hacer al corazón de Asuma volver a latir, este aún no terminaba de decidirse si abrir o cerrar la boca, mientras veía el rostro de la Hokage al mismo tiempo que esperaba a que Kurenai saliera de atrás de la cortina de la mesa de revisiones.

Cuando por fin ella salio él corrió a abrazarla y llenarle el rostro de besos, Tsunade aun sin dejar de sonreír se acomodo tras el escritorio de su consultorio en el hospital para comenzar a hacer un nuevo expediente para Kurenai, que a partir de ese día dejaría de tener misiones y dentro de un mes y medio entrenamiento básico con su equipo.

-Calculo que el tiempo de embarazo es de poco más de un mes y medio. Kurenai si no recuerdo mal tienes una misión esta tarde.

-Asi es

-Muy bien, no me mires asi Asuma, ella no ira, solo estoy pensando quien puede cumplirla, ya que tú y tu equipo salen mañana a otra.

-Shizune

Shizune esperaba tras la puerta, al escuchar su nombre respiro profundo para tratar de contener sus deseos de correr a abrazar a la feliz futura madre.

-Si, Tsunade-sama

-¿Qué rango es la misión de Kurenai?

-B

-Mmm, creo que esta tarde no ahí tanto papeleo y mañana es sábado supongo que él podrá hacerla, porque su trabajo es dentro de la aldea asi que no alteraría el calendario de misiones. Trae a Iruka-sensei y dile que no habrá su estación esta tarde que se presente apenas llegue conmigo, listo para salir a una misión clase B de tres días.

-Si Tsunade-sama.

-¿Shizune?

-Si

-Se que sabes cual es el cambio de planes, pero aun asi los únicos con derecho a dar la noticia son Asuma y Kurenai, asi que no digas nada, fuera de este consultorio apenas salgas.

-No, Tsunade-sama. Felicidades

Kurenai sonrío ampliamente a una de las mujeres que consideraba más leal y una amiga para ella, acercándose a Shizune la abrazo diciéndole al oído –Ya nos pondremos de acuerdo para celebrar-. La sobrina de la Hokage sonrío tímidamente y después se acerco a Asuma quien también le dio un abrazo y le dijo –Estoy seguro que apenas lo digamos tú y Anko harán una linda fiesta.

Shizune salio muy animada del consultorio y se dirigió a la academia, donde otra de las personas importantes para ella aun no sabía que las sorpresas más grandes no estaban ni a la vuelta de la esquina….

**+Una segunda oportunidad+**

**(Capitulo 1: Una nueva misión)**

-Muy bien niños el tiempo del examen terminará en 5 minutos, no olviden anotar su nombre esta vez.

Iruka se paseaba entre los estantes observando que su grupo no intentará hacer alguna clase de trampa, él sabía que algún día tendría que enseñarles también eso, pero por ahora no, aun no, eran aun muy niños.

-Buenos días Shizune-san, que alegría encontrarte aquí.

-Buenos días Ebisu-san, ¿Cómo va todo?

-Muy bien a decir verdad el joven Konohamaru, está al fin saliendo de su tristeza y pone toda atención al entrenamiento, en parte es por saber que Naruto-kun ha vuelto ha Konoha.

Esto último lo dijo con una mueca de resentimiento, pero al mismo tiempo se mostraba agradecido de que el regreso de Naruto fuera un aliciente muy poderoso en Konohamaru, para al fin dejar ir toda la tristeza por la muerte de su abuelo.

Shizune sonrío de una forma tan cálida que hizo a Ebisu enrojecer.

-¿Sabes si Iruka está en su salón de clases?

-Si, hoy les aplica un examen escrito.

-Bien si no te molesta esperaré contigo a que salga-. La sonrisa de Ebisu no desapareció y se ofreció a traerle un té, pero antes de escuchar la respuesta la campana sonó y los niños comenzaron a invadir los pasillos, dejando atrás las voces de sus maestros que les recordaban entregar los deberes y seguir estudiando pues el periodo de exámenes apenas iba en una cuarta parte.

Iruka ordenaba los exámenes y guardaba su material en la mochila, preparándose para ir a comer rápidamente y llegar a su segundo trabajo. Ese mismo día antes de que terminarán las clases Kakashi sería dado de alta, Iruka lo había hecho prometer bajo amenaza de puño cerrado que no andaría vagando por la aldea y que se iría a casa directamente para esperarlo a la hora de la cena. –Si Iru-koi, te lo prometo, seré un buen niño, aunque me agrada más la idea de que me castigues sobre tus piernas.- Aquella frase lo había hecho enrojecer hasta la punta de los pies, la enfermera no pudo evitar llevar una de sus manos a la nariz para impedir cualquier rastro de hemorragia nasal.

La Hokage que firmaba la hoja de salida y terminaba de llenar el archivo de Kakashi, se dio la vuelta con un ligero sonrojo. –Kakashi, te recuerdo que Iruka si esta en servicio asi que no puedes distraerlo.

Ya mucho había tenido en el tiempo en que Kakashi había corrido, perseguido y acorralado al pobre maestro por cada rincón de la aldea con tal de pedirle una simple cita, claro solo después de mucha terapia para el ninja-copia quién no sabía porque no dejaba de pensar y nombrar en todo a Iruka, después de que Pakkun le narrará lo genial que había ido la misión "Mizuki".

El sonrojo de Iruka, lejos de bajar subió un tono más y alego que iría a buscar un poco de agua porque hacía mucho calor.

Aun ahora que ya todo eso era un simple recuerdo lo había hecho enrojecer nuevamente, pero no tuvo tiempo de nada pues Shizune entro saludándolo alegremente

-¡Buenas tardes Iruka-sensei!, ¿Cómo fue el examen?

-Shizune-san, hola al parecer bien ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Tsunade-sama, me ha mandado a buscarte y decirte que te presentes en su oficina listo para salir a una misión clase B, esta misma tarde, apenas termines de preparte.

-Bien, ¿Sabes de qué va la misión?

-Algo de rutina.

Al parecer en las proyecciones de Tsunade no se encontraba el hecho de que Iruka y Kakashi al fin estarían juntos tras haber vuelto de la aldea de la Arena, la recuperación de Kakashi, el segundo examen de Sakura y Naruto para volverse el equipo "Kakashi" y el regreso de Naruto y Jiraya-sama, sobre todo el regreso de Naruto…

-No importa, primero es nuestra obligación con la aldea, además esta el nuevo entrenamiento de Naruto.

Pero el suspiro que dio al final no parecía estar de acuerdo con sus palabras, apenas si tendría tiempo de ir a casa preparar su equipo y decirle a Kakashi que en vez de cenar juntos después de más de un mes, solo le dejaría la comida preparada.

Por supuesto Kakashi tenía un plan más elaborado para aquella noche asi que su respuesta no fue muy diplomática que digamos.

-¿Por qué?, ella sabía que hoy al fin estaría en casa, porque no esperar a mañana.

-Kakashi, es una misión B, no tardaré más de 3 días en volver y te prometo que cuando esos 3 días pasen te daré una gran sorpresa. Además se bien que no te quedarás quieto ¿Cuándo iniciarás el entrenamiento de Naruto?

-Mañana por la mañana, hoy hablaré con Tenzou, él debe estar presente, pues su poder de controlar Bijus, es indispensable.

-Bien…

Kakashi se recostó del otro lado de la cama y le paso el estuche médico

-Ten cuidado y vuelve con bien a casa Iruka.

Iruka se alargo y le dio un beso a su jounnin, él también quería algo de tiempo a solas, pero el bienestar de Konoha estaba primero, porque si ellos se amaban el amor que tenían a su aldea era mayor.

Después de casi dos horas en las que prácticamente voló, para dejarle lo mejor provista de alimento la cocina y lo que pudiera necesitar al terminar de empacar sus cosas, se acerco al sillón donde ahora Kakashi lo observaba. –Estoy listo.

-Bien te acompaño a la torre

-No, tú apenas hoy saliste del hospital-. Pero si el tono y actitud de Iruka de maestro eran suficientes para doblegarlo en casi cualquier situación, su rostro de perrito apaleado, era suficiente para hacerle saber a Iruka que no daría marcha atrás.

Asi que tomados de la mano se dirigieron a la torre Hokage.

-Bien Iruka-sensei, confío en ti para esta misión, Hinata y Kiba irán contigo, Shino debe ayudar a Shizune. Y tú Kakashi espero que te quedes en reposo o volveré a enviarte al hospital, con una dieta liquida hasta el momento en que regrese Iruka.

Kakashi se quedó quieto y en total silencio después de todo ya había tenido suficiente de comida intravenosa, él esperaba tener una cena decente después de casi un mes fuera, aunque fuera sin compañía.

-Kakashi cuídate por favor no causes problemas, necesitamos de ti entero, yo haré todo lo más rápido que sea posible para volver en menos de tres días. Y toma si estarás entrenando con Naruto necesitarás esto para que puedas dormir.

Iruka le dio un beso en la frente y sin más tomo el pergamino que debía entregar y haciendo una reverencia a Tsunade-sama salio de la oficina.

Kakashi de igual forma inclinando la cabeza salio tras Iruka.

-Esos dos son como adolescentes…

Iruka te acompañare hasta la entrada de la aldea te prometo que después me iré a casa y seguiré cuidándome, solo déjame acompañarte a la entrada de la aldea.

-Esta bien Kakashi, pero solo a la entrada.

Hinata, Kiba y Akamaru ya esperaban en la puerta de la aldea a Iruka, se sentían emocionados de poder ir en una misión con su antiguo sensei de la academia y esperaban que él les dijera la razón por la cual Kurenai, no iría con ellos…

-Buenas tardes Hinata, Kiba. Hola Akamaru ¿Listos?

-Sí, Iruka-sensei

-Bien pues en marcha...

* * *

Como ven la historia Kakairu va de la mano con los hechos se vera muy poco de acción entre ellos porque es más que nada mi idea de como sus sentimientos se pueden afirmar o perecer.

Este no es el fic dedicado al cumpleaños de Iruka-sensei, pero como ya dije por la fecha que le marque a la invasión de Konoha lo publique hoy, esperando terminar de publicarlo en el cumpleaños de Kakashi, así que hoy habrá otro más en el cual algo muy muy lindo y que algunos lectores habian pedido pasará... Saludos


	2. Alterando el destino

En honor a Rago el segundo capitulo de este fic, espero que te guste y gracias por tu apoyo.

Y como debe ser, el universo de Naruto pertenece a** Masashi Kishimoto** y yo lo he raptado para crear historias alternas entre sus personajes y solo se lo devolvere si me regala otra escena de Kakashi e Iruka xD.

GRACIAS

**

* * *

**

**+Una segunda oportunidad+**

**(Capitulo 2: Alterando el destino)**

**.**

**.**

Kakashi se quedo al lado del puesto de control donde Raido e Izumo hacían guardia. Observando a los que partían a una misión.

-Me alegra encontrarte Kakashi. Raido, Izumo, a ustedes también tengo una gran noticia que darles.

Los ninjas escucharon en total silencio la noticia de Asuma, quien llegó acompañado de Kotetsu y cuando termino de decirla los buenos deseos llegaron en abrazos, palmadas en la espalda y nuevas frases de felicitación para el futuro nuevo padre de Konoha.

-Esto ahí que celebrarlo, pero ya que Kakashi-san aun esta en recuperación, podemos dejarlo para cuando Iruka, Gai y Genma hayan regresado no debe ser más allá de 5 días.

-Es lo justo, entonces en cinco días a las 9 de la noche

-¿Has pensado en el padrino?

-Eso lo sabrán cuando nos reunamos para festejar, los veré después-. Asuma dio la vuelta y se encamino a la calle que llevaba al hogar de Kurenai.

-Seguro te elegirá a ti Kakashi

-Bueno él dijo que sabremos en la celebración, los veré después-. Kakashi también dio la vuelta y se encamino a la casa de Iruka, que ya prácticamente era la suya también, pero indudablemente llevaba una sonrisa bajo su mascara esperando en verdad ser él el padrino del hijo de su mejor amigo.- Cuando Iruka sepa la razón por la cual Kurenai no fue a la misión se emocionará demasiado.

…

-¿Entonces, tú tampoco conoces porque Kurenai-sensei, no ha venido?

-No, pero igual lo sabrán cuando volvamos a la aldea. Así que espero que sea una misión tranquila, pues me gustaría ver sus avances.

El equipo de Iruka tomo el sendero de la derecha, mientras que el equipo conformado por Kakuzu y Hidan salía del sendero de la izquierda para dirigirse al punto de intercambio más cercano.

-Chiriku, traerá más fondos a Akatsuki asi que date prisa Hidan.

…

El primer día de la misión no fue tan mal Kiba y Akamaru tuvieron oportunidad de mostrar un poco de sus combinaciones a Iruka y él sostuvo una pequeña platica con Hinata sobre que debía seguir teniendo confianza en si misma para dejar salir más libremente su flujo de chakra. –Estoy seguro de que a Naruto le dará mucho gusto ver cuanto has mejorado-. La joven Hyuuga solo dio una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que Kiba soltaba un gruñido.

Esa misma tarde Kurenai les daba de forma oficial la noticia a Shizune y Anko, quienes de inmediato comenzaron a planear una reunión para su amiga.

-La podemos celebrar en la casa de Tsunade-sama, seguro que ella no tendrá problemas con eso. Además seremos solo chicas, seguro que Asuma querrá celebrar en alguna taberna o algo asi, ¿Ya saben quién será el padrino?

-Sí, pero eso eso sabrá hasta el momento en que Asuma lo diga.

-¿Y sus equipos lo saben?

-Una vez que Hinata y Kiba regresen se los diremos, hemos planeado una comida para darles la noticia.

Las tres ninjas siguieron hablando de cosas de mujeres y de bebes por el resto de la tarde, era un momento mágico y no había algo que pudiera alterarlo…

…

-El templo del norte ha sido atacado estamos más que seguros que ha sido Akatsuki, por lo tanto ustedes y 20 equipos más comenzarán a rastrearlos. Deben ser detenidos, el resto de los equipos ya han sido enviados. Les confío el triunfo de esta misión.

-Sí, Tsunade-sama.

Como horas antes lo había hecho Iruka con Kakashi, ahora Asuma se apresuro a despedirse de Kurenai, prometiéndole volver lo más rápido posible, ella le dio un beso, Asuma se arrodillo y beso el vientre de su esposa. –Los veré pronto, cuida de mamá. Cuídate Kurenai-.

El equipo de Asuma salio a toda prisa de la aldea, pues Asuma quería tener noticias de su amigo Chiriku y poder volver a la aldea con un problema menos y celebrar con sus amigos y su equipo las nuevas noticias, que al fin lo estaban haciendo dejar de fumar, este hecho no fue pasado por alto por Shikamaru –Has dejado de fumar. ¿Qué es lo que en verdad te preocupa Asuma-sensei?

-La relación entre Chiriku y yo es como la tuya con Chouji, asi que deseo encontrarle y ayudarle lo más posible, pero eso no es todo lo que me hace querer dejar de fumar, pero para que tú sepas la razón aún queda tiempo…

…

El equipo de Iruka al fin había llegado a su punto de entrega su llegada había sido retrasada por cambios bruscos en el clima por lo que habían tenido que hacer más descansos de los necesarios.

-Un equipo diferente ha pasado por aquí hace unas horas, los confundimos con ustedes, por lo que nos han dejado este sobre.

Kiba tomo el sobre y lo paso a Iruka que lo abrió y leyó en silencio.

-Gracias, si eso es todo nosotros regresamos a nuestra aldea, sean precavidos y regresen con bien a casa.

-Igual, para ustedes.

-¿Qué dice la nota, Iruka-sensei?

-Ahí que regresar sin demora a la aldea un nuevo equipo Akatsuki esta siendo rastreado ya han atacado el templo del norte, ahora mismo ahí 21 equipos buscándolos todos los demás ninjas deben volver a Konoha a esperar nuevas ordenes, ¡Vamos!

…

En la aldea, Kakashi seguía con el entrenamiento de Naruto, ayudado por Tenzou, una parte de él se alegraba de estar ocupado y lejos de la aldea, el saber que Iruka estaba fuera, que Asuma iba en busca de un nuevo equipo Akatsuki no eran pensamientos nada prometedores, el destino estaba siendo cambiado una vez más y él podía presentir a que lugar se encaminaba.

_Regresa con bien, por favor__._

Hidan, se quejaba del horrible olor que se había impregnado en su ropa en tan solo unos minutos. El equipo de Asuma lo ataco, tras pedir refuerzos y Kakuzu se alegraba de tener frente a él la oportunidad de conseguir más fondos antes de ir por el Kyubi.

Shikamaru tenía una sola posibilidad de lograr detener el ataque de Hidan y salvar a Asuma, Kotetsu e Izumo lo ayudaron cuanto pudieron, pero una vez que Kakuzu entro a la batalla, había pocas posibilidades de lograrlo, aun asi lo hicieron…

* * *

Y como este fic cuenta la historia d la invasión a Konoha ya esta listo, asi que no tardare mucho en actualizarlo, pero por ahora espero que este cap les guste y me dejen saber su opinión. Saludos


End file.
